


Three's A Crowd

by casstayinmyass



Category: Multiplicity (1996)
Genre: Clone Sex, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flirting, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Riding, Sandwiches, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You never thought you’d have a threesome with twin brothers. Of course, you don’t know they’re really clones.





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Watch Multiplicity! Michael is hilarious in it!! Also #2 is daddy af. Sooo daddy. Also, there will be no sex with #4 in this. Lol.

The clock ticks on the wall behind you. Five minutes til your shift is over, and you’re counting down the seconds. You wipe down the counter, straightening up some packs of gum, and start to lock up the till.

It gets lonely around here sometimes as night. You sometimes fantasize about someone coming in, hitting on you, doing anything to take your mind off the monotony of the job. You laugh to yourself. Wishing for that was probably a bad thing.

The bell on the door rings, and you resist the urge to roll your eyes. Two minutes before closing? People honestly are the worst.

But as you glance up from the till and get a good look at the customer, you hesitate. He’s an attractive guy, probably in his thirties or forties, with jeans and a red shirt on. Not bad looking… someone you probably wouldn’t refuse a night with.

Shut up, (y/n). He’s buying shit and leaving.

“Hi,” he mutters, plunking a couple twinkies and a day old breakfast roll down on the counter and squinting, “Fetch me a pack of smokes, will you honey?”

You nod, turning to grab them, and the guy watches you, eyes falling down to your ass. He moves his fingers up to graze his chin, contemplating.

“Hey…”

You turn again, waiting to see if he wanted anything else.

“…I’m, uh. Lance.“

"I’m (y/n).” You ring his stuff up. “You look tired.”

“I am. Been working hard all day, y'know?”

You laugh. “I know the feeling.”

“Feel like I got no me time, which is fucking ironic, but… anyway.” You look down to his muscular arms, which are shiny and a little bit dirty. Trying not to look too thirsty, you nod.

“What do you do?”

“Contracting.” He answers the question distracted, eyes mapping you out. You can’t say you mind. “(y/n). Nice name. You got anything going for you tonight, (y/n)?” You shake your head, and he sticks his hands in his pockets. “When’re you off, babe?”

“I’d already be off, if you hadn’t walked in,” you smirk, leaning forward against the counter. You slide him his pack of cigarettes, and your fingers brush as he exchanges them for cash.

“What’dya say I make that up to you?” he asks, giving you a devilish half smile. You don’t know what it is—this guy just exudes sex appeal. “I can show you a real good time.”

“I’m sure you can,” you play along, punching the cost into the till and getting his change, “So is this your nightly routine? Picking up chicks at local convenience stores as a last ditch effort to get laid on a Saturday night?”

His eyes drop to your lips, and he leans forward too. “Nah. You’re just beautiful.” He cocks his head a little. “And, I haven’t gotten laid in a month. I’m fuckin’ dying for some pussy. But I’d do a handstand to have yours, honey.”

You bite your bottom lip, and before he can even think about kissing you, you stand back, locking the till and grabbing your jacket. You hop the counter, and walk out on his arm.

You two drive back to his place in his car, and approach the house.

“Ah,” he points, “Over here. I live in the garage, this is my… brother’s place.”

You saunter closer to him. “Is he out?”

“Yeah. He’s out. So is his wife. So we can make all the noise we want.”

“Great,” you moan, and drag him in for a kiss. He growls against your lips, and grabs a handful of your ass, squeezing and massaging it. You two kiss all the way up the stairs, and he lets you both in.

“Let’s get some music going, huh?” he grins, and you take your jacket off. He turns on the stereo to some raunchy party music, and returns to you.

You fall down over top of him on the bed by the window, making out heavily as you rub a hand between his legs, feeling his cock fill out. He brings a hand down to reach into your panties, and when his fingers make contact with your pussy, he groans. You can tell it’s been a while for him, which is probably not what he’s used to. You gasp against his lips, and kiss him again, and again, as he slides one finger deep—

“Two, I didn’t hear you come back, silly! What’d you get us over at—”

You yelp as the man below you rolls his eyes and looks over your shoulder. You turn, and cover up.

“Lance! Who’s this?!” you squeak. The other man looks exactly like the one beneath you, only… his posture is different.  

“This is my brother… Rico,” Lance waves off, “Rico, I’m about to get my dick wet. Fuck off.”

“Don’t make me come over there, Two.”

“Why does he keep calling you Two?”

“Nickname.”

“Who is this?” the man (Rico?) demands, crossing his arms, “You know what Doug said.”

“Doug said not to sleep with his wife, so I’ve discovered alternatives,” Lance supplies, “What? Jerking it isn’t as fun after a month, man’s got urges. Specially when he sees a pair of tits like these, Christ…” He goes in and starts to nibble playfully on them, but when you look at him in alarm and confusion, he puts a hand up. “Long story baby. Doug’s another brother. Sorta.”

“I’ve got one foot out that door,” you warn, “What’s going on, and what the hell is this brother doing here?”

“Yeah. What the hell are you doing here?” Lance asks. The other one swallows, staring at you. You tilt your head. He’s a little different from Lance mannerism wise, but he’s just as attractive… maybe you could…

“Scram Three,” Lance shoos him away, “I mean, Rico.”

“Okay,” Rico mutters, still standing there and staring at you in a daze. You bite your lip, and turn back to Lance.

“He doesn’t… have to leave.”

“You want him to watch, honey?” Lance raises his eyebrows, hands rubbing your hips. You look down coyly, and his eyebrows raise even higher. “You want him to join in?!”

You nod, and you hear a noise behind you—no doubt from Rico.

“Oh, well I’m flattered, but, but I can’t. I have a… something to attend to… in the kitchen, I really–” Rico starts to say, but Lance starts to smirk.

“Get your ass back here. You heard the lady. She wants us both.” He turns back to you, eyes raking over your hungrily. “After all, sweetheart. Two’s better ‘n one.”

You feel cautious hands on your shoulders from behind as the twin brother takes his place. You lean back into his chest, and get to work on Lance’s belt buckle as he leans back and grins.

“Oh yeah. Take it out honey, see what you do to me.”

“Have you ever done this with two people before?” Rico asks softly from behind, kissing your neck. You moan, brushing your hair aside for him.

“First time for that.”

“No kidding,” Lance says, “Well, same for us.”

“Yeah. This whole… double thing is a bit new for us too. Who’s gonna do what?” Rico asks.

“I wanna ride Lance,” you smirk, “Will you give my tits some attention, Rico?”

“Ohohoho, did I pick up the right chick tonight,” Lance grins. You straddle him, lifting up, and sink down over his big cock, letting it stretch you. Behind you, Rico’s hands close over your breasts, and he slowly begins massaging them together. He’s surprisingly good at it, and you feel his lips once again attach to the back of your neck, sending tingles down your spine. You let out a moan, and Lance gets handsy. He sits up, and wraps his arms around you, kissing you hard as he fucks you like this. Rico doesn’t mind the change in position, continuing his massage and grinding against your lower back. You can feel how hard he is. Lance’s noises are lower in pitch, grunting and growling as he fucks you good and chases his relief. Rico has higher moans, but he’s much calmer, taking his time with it. Lance lets out a little grunt.

“Hell baby, this is great. This is fantastic, jesus.”

“Harder, daddy,” you breathe.

“You want daddy to give it to ya harder?” Lance mumbles, voice low and gravelly. Your pussy clenches around him, and Rico leans forward, resting his chin on your naked shoulder.

“Where’d you say you found this girl, Two?”

“Convenience store.”

“Very lucky.”

“I’ll fuckin say,” Lance groans, “Damn babe, you’re riding me like a goddamn rodeo!” He bites his lip, and you rock down onto his cock as Rico rolls your nipples, whining a little.

“I’m close,” Rico stutters, “I need to c-come…”

“Join the club, pal,” Lance gasps out, and you giggle, on top of the world between two hot twins.

Just then, the door bangs open, startling you all.

“What is all this racket I’m coming home to?!”

You all turn, and Lance looks over your shoulder. “Oh, ’s you. Our music too loud, grandpa?”

The visitor’s eyes come to rest on the sitting pile that is the threesome taking place on the bed, and his eyes widen, before he turns around and smashes his head on the door.

“Get a clone, he said. It’ll be fun, he said! Oh yeah. Watch my clones fuck anything that moves– no offense, sweetheart.”

“She’s actually a very nice young woman, Doug,” Rico points out, blushing hard. Lance remains indifferent to the man, rolling his eyes.

“So this is the famous Doug,” you smirk, and run a hand through your hair with a laboured breath. “Care to make it four?”

“Wow,” Lance mutters.  

Doug blanches. “Do… do I… what– is this– I have a… I have a wife!”

“Yeah, he has a wife,” Rico confirms softly.

Doug’s voice keeps climbing in pitch as he gets more and more desperate.

“She’s… she’s in my bed sleeping! I have to– she’s–”

“It’s not cheating if you just watch,” you blink innocently, staring pointedly down at Doug’s prominent bulge. He covers his erection fast.

“Hey. Stop that. Both of you, she’s gotta go…” He begins to trail off.

You turn to kiss Rico over your shoulder, and he happily obliges, lips fitting over yours and sliding his tongue over your bottom lip. As he kisses you, your arms go back to run through his hair, still wiggling your hips. You then go back to making out with Lance, grinding down on his cock as the kissing gets sloppy.

“Fuck,” you whisper, and Lance puts his forehead to yours.

“What is it? Talk to me babygirl, gimme something to work with.”

“Need you to choke me daddy.”

“We’ve never done that before,” Rico mentions in your ear, kissing your jaw line, “Maaaybe I should, I’m typically trusted with the duties that require more responsibility.”

“Hey, get your own neck to squeeze, asshole,” Lance scowls at him, and kisses your cheek. “Tell me stop, I stop. No questions asked. Kay babygirl?”

“Yeah,” you moan. He wraps his hands around your throat, and Rico gets even harder listening to your moans. He looks down as himself, and takes a deep breath; meanwhile, Lance fucks you faster.

“You are insatiable, babygirl,” the man beneath you groans, rocking his hips up.

You drag your hands through Lance’s chest hair, then reach behind you, and take Rico’s cock in your hand, pumping him as he archs up and chases his climax. Lance is doing a good job beneath you, and you feel your orgasm build.

“Holy shit,” you hear, and turn to see Doug standing there still, palming himself. You smirk, putting on a show for him by turning up the volume. Doug bites his bottom lip hard, and can’t help but reach into his pants and provide himself a little relief.

“Mmm, yeah Doug,” you say, watching his jerking motions, “Faster.” He jerks himself faster, as Lance also picks up the pace. Rico tugs your hair from behind.

“Can’t believe this,” Doug whispers, dragging his thumb over the head of his cock. You just look so good there, getting fucked by… well, him, your hair tossed back, your ass getting slapped every now and then by Two. Maybe it’s the fact that it’s like watching porn starring him, or the fact that you’re so fucking hot and it’s been too long, but he can’t deny himself. He rocks forward on his toes as you let out a slutty moan.

“Lance… R-Rico,” you whine, feeling utterly taken care of in their arms. Lance looks absolutely gone, biting his bottom lip hard as sweat covers his body in a thin sheen. Rico’s not much different, lips parted and muscles flexing as he keeps tugging your hair.

“So pretty for daddy,” Rico whispers in your ear with a little stroke.

“Damn right,” Lance huffs out.

You come hard over on the bed, feeling four hands all over your body, making you feel good. With a quiet gasp, Doug finishes, watching you three in awe. You lean back in between the guys, and sigh.

“Never thought I’d get to try this.”

“You can say that again,” Doug mutters, and his two clones grin at him, Three giving a thumbs up and Two putting his hands behind his head in smug satisfaction.


End file.
